Immature green soybeans, so-called "EDA-MAME" in Japan, are a favorite food which is eaten with beer because of its light taste, and now it has an established position in relish foods.
More recently, green seeds of peanuts which have a peculiar taste different from green soybean has attracted common attention instead of green soybean. But the former has a problem about its producibility because it has a short harvesting period as short as only one week, and further, according to an authentic opinion, it must be dug up at early morning and immediately boiled in the factory within that day in order to prevent said unripe peanuts from rapid deterioration in its quality which is caused by physico-chemical reactions. However to precisely determine the time to be harvested and to exactly keep such a strict time are much difficult, rather almost impossible for every farmers. Accordingly, although there have previously been marketed some kinds of products originated from the unripe raw peanuts which were packed in a can or film pouch with retort process, but also they are not palatable to be favored.
Under the above circumstances in the supply of boiled and seasoned peanuts derived from immature green peanuts, the present invention is directed to provide new boiled and seasoned peanuts with shell which are accommodate with common favorite as a snack or an accompaniment with dry liquors and its shell can easily be split into two with fingertips starting from mature peanuts with shell which can be stored for 2 years or more under comparatively loose conditions, e.g., at 15 centigrade and 60% relative humidity.